


Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!

by Maridash4ever



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cats, Cats AU, F/M, Flirting, Give a lady some privacy!, Humor, Modern AU, Niles is just Niles, Tsunbaki is best Subaki, Tsundere, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: *This fanfic was based on the Vocaloid song, "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!" Niles and Subaki are cats, but still human-esque.*Subaki is FEMALE. I personally do not like yaoi couples, so this is just me being nitpicky. Regardless, Subaki still has the same name.I hope you enjoy!OOPS! I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED THIS WHEN IT'S CURRENTLY IN AN UNFINISHED STATE! PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS DRAFT AS THE FINISHED PRODUCT!!!!!sorry for caps lock abuse ;-;





	Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!

**Author's Note:**

> *This fanfic was based on the Vocaloid song, "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!" Niles and Subaki are cats, but still human-esque.  
> *Subaki is FEMALE. I personally do not like yaoi couples, so this is just me being nitpicky. Regardless, Subaki still has the same name.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> OOPS! I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED THIS WHEN IT'S CURRENTLY IN AN UNFINISHED STATE! PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS DRAFT AS THE FINISHED PRODUCT!!!!!
> 
> sorry for caps lock abuse ;-;

Subaki was staring out the window of her home. The world from outside the window was so beautiful. The sunny sky, the children laughing, the luscious grass, they were all so amazing for little Subaki. She had wanted to explore the outside world, but she wasn't ready as she was so used to being taken care of. She let out a small sigh and tinkered with the bell on her crimson collar.  _Jingle. Jingle. Jingle..._

"Subaki! Where are you?" A girl's voice was heard from outside the door of her room.  _"It's time for your shower!"_

Subaki's facial expression morphed into one of fright. Those words always scared her, as she was, well, _a cat._ The girl opened the door and smiled. She had short, salmon-colored hair, a white headband with yellow flowers on the side, and a white dress with ruffles. She grasped Subaki's hand gently, and urged her to come with her. "Come on, Subaki! Don't you want to look perfect?"

 _Perfection._ That was the one thing Subaki couldn't resist. Whether it be perfect fur, perfect nights, or just perfect _anything,_ she would immediately be lured in.

Subaki's expression turned into a smile. She looked up at the girl with bright eyes, while the girl looked down at her with a cute expression. "Don't worry, Subaki! My older sister and I prepared your favorite meal for after the shower. You'll be looking forward to that, won't you?" She uttered in a soft tone.

Subaki nodded happily as they continued to walk towards the bathing area. Finally reaching the bathing area, the girl opened the door and turned on the water. Subaki yowled and jumped away as fast as her reflexes could take her. She ended up sitting in a corner of the room, curled up, shivering in terror. 

The girl turned her attention to this, but she was used to this type of behavior. "Oh, dear! Calm down, please! It's j-just water!"

 _Just water?!_ _Was she_ _crazy?!_  

The girl brushed her hands through Subaki's impeccably soft hair, in an attempt to calm her down. Subaki always loved when she would brush her like that from the minute she started caring for her. She purred in joy, as the girl continuously petted her.

"Sakura! We need you for a minute! Takumi lost his bow again! Could you help us find it?" The girl's sister called, loudly, from another room.

"N-Not again..! I-I'll be back in a little b-bit, Subaki, just stay here, p-please!" She said in a disappointed tone as she ceased stroking Subaki's hair. "I-I'm coming, Hinoka!"

Subaki sighed, and slumped on the ground. She started to play with the bell on her collar to kill time.  _Jingle. Jingle. Jingle..._

_THUD!!_

Alerted, Subaki jumped up in fright and turned her head to the area of the noise. "W-who's there?!" She yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Ho-ho-ho!" A flirtatious voice chuckled from the outside a nearby window. A cat with black ears, an eyepatch, tan skin, and whitish hair had his hands on the window. 

"GAH!! Niles?! Give a lady some privacy, won't you?!" She shouted with her face flushing pink. She grabbed a nearby bath towel and threw it at the window in an attempt to make him go away, despite that action being completely pointless. 

Niles smirked at Subaki, and stuck his tongue out. "You know you want it." He raised his eyebrows seductively.

"No, I don't!" Subaki shouted while pointing her pointer finger at Niles. "You know well that my owner doesn't let me interact with stray kittens like you!" She crossed her arms and blushed a bit. "I-it's not like I even _want_ to be with you, anyway!"

 

 

 


End file.
